everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aquamarinesandopals/Upcoming Characters
Upcoming OCs and Concepts, including anything that will have a page but currently doesn't (e.g., upcoming locations and doll lines). Upcoming OCs Royals : Chelsea York, Daughter of the Lion from The Lion and The Unicorn Courageous | Extroverted | Sensitive A girl turned lion (or is it lion turned girl?) with a passion for sword fighting and defense. Youthful and fun to be around, this extrovert knows just what to say to liven up the room - though it is hard to tell when shes being completely honest. She sides with the Royals out of convenience. : Damon Gale, Son of Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz A student in his fourth year of Ever After High. He's a music-junkie farm boy with a passion for his story. Nothing in his life is complete without a sprinkle of gold and a dash of emerald. Damon is barely ever seen without his boyfriend, William Darling. He sides with the Royals '''out of a love for his story. : ''Grave "Calypso" Azul-Charming, Daughter of a King Charming'' Mysterious |'' Introverted'' | Quiet Grave took her name... rather literally. Morbid and deadpan, she is a girl of few words. Her introverted nature and obsession with death means very few people enjoy being around her (especially other Charming's, who do their best to pretend she doesn't exist). Despite her very Gothic attire, she blends into the background and does her best to stay that way. Sure, children should be seen and not heard, but Grave knows it pays to be both unseen and unheard. She sides with the '''Royals due to feeling that any protesting in the matter is pointless. Rebels : Auliver Midas, Son of King Midas from King Midas Funny | Laid back | Family Oriented The self-acclaimed Midas family disappointment. Being an embarrassment that even the school faculty is ashamed to associate with is something that should probably bother Auliver, but why would it? Having fun and making people laugh is something Auliver doesn't find fault in - even if he is the only one laughing. He sides with the Rebels due to feeling like he isn't good enough for his role. : Heartha Knave, Daughter of the Knave of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland Romantic | Determined ''| ''Intelligent Like most Wonderlandians, Heartha is like her father but turned up a notch (or two). To her, the only thing better than stealing tarts is stealing actual (metaphorical) hearts. Her manipulative ways and gorgeous looks can get the best of just about anyone if she tries hard enough. Cold, aloof, but incredibly smart, Heartha is best made an ally of - if only so she doesn't become your enemy. She sides with the Rebels as she wants more from her role than her story will allow. : Kirk Hamilton, Son of the Unicorn from The Lion and The Unicorn Passionate | Dreamer | Nervous The nervous, Scottish unicorn to Chelsea’s bold, English lion. Don’t let his feminine appearance fool you. There is nothing Kirk loves more than being out in the wilderness, doing some D.I.Y. and playing sports. Beyond that, you’ll find a romantic searching for a purpose and a chance to explore this world. He sides with the''' Rebels''' out of principle. Neutrals : Astrid Nordmann, Daughter of the Youngest Daughter from East of the Sun and West of the Moon Mischievous | Sporty | Carefree A sporty, mischievous girl from the far north. Her main passions include ice hockey and ice skating - though she’s tried just about every sport under the sun. She doesn’t much care what happens around her as long as she can keep living her passions. She sides with the Neutrals out of a desire to stay independent of any drama. : Idlette Prince, Daughter of the Sleeping Prince from The Sleeping Prince Understanding | Diplomatic | ??? Despite being homeschooled, Idlette is officially enrolled in Ever After High and does the majority of her school work at home, as is common with other fairytales in her area. Unsurprisingly, she feels detached from a lot of the student body and wishes she wasn't so isolated. Her inability to sleep often results in her being flat out exhausted and seemingly distant, but Idlette is nothing short of a supportive friend. While naturally obedient, she is prone to rebelling in small ways without realizing or claiming responsibility. She sides with the Neutrals due to feeling detached from the student body and their drama. : Marcia Littleman, Daughter of One of the Five Little Men from Five Little Men In A Flying Saucer Curious | Eager | ??? UFOs? In your school? It's more likely than you'd think! Marcia crash landed in the school during third year and is.. something. Grave insists she's an alien and Star thinks she is a fallen star. Though no one can quite knows what she is, they can all agree shes curious, eccentric and just a little bit odd. Her enthusiasm for learning is only matched by her originality and an uncanny ability to spread joy where ever she goes. She sides with the Neutrals out of a lack of understanding on the issue. Secondary OCs : Aulivia Midas, Daughter of King Midas from King Midas Auliver's younger sister. With her platinum hair and passion for the finer things in life, Aulivia is a perfect King Midas. She thoroughly enjoys her family's legacy and is disappointed she won't be the one to continue it. She sides with the Rebels 'in protest to her family's awful treatment of Auliver. Next Gen OCs : ''Andromeda Thalergeld, daughter of Star Thalergeld : Quartz Glass-Tunnel, daughter of Opaline Glass and Obsidian Tunnel OC Concepts : Charity Rose Ingot, Daughter of the Youngest Daughter from Diamonds and Toads : Crown Joules Charming, Son of a King Charming : Liu Yang, Daughter of the The Water Mother from The Water Mother : Royale Julie Charming, Daughter of a King Charming Locations : '''Chess Square, a fancy plaza located the Village of Book End Doll Lines : Glass Forest, a line featuring Opaline Glass, Quinn O'Kane, Star Thalergeld, Chelsea York, and Kirk Hamilton : MirrorNet Cafe, a two-pack feautring Grave Azul-Charming and Auliver Midas Category:Subpages Category:Aquamarinesandopals